GSR Family Vacation: Destination Disney!
by WalkerTRngr
Summary: Grissom and Sara take their children on a family vacation to Walt Disney World.
1. Disney Here We Come!

**Here's my latest attempt! I've decided to combine two of my greatest loves, Disney and CSI!! I hope you enjoy and as always please R&R.**

* * *

Sara zipped up the last suitcase taking one final look at her packing list to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. The sound of the doorbell jarred her from her thoughts.

"I got it hon," Grissom called as he shuffled down the stairs.

"Daddy its Grandpa Jim," Grissom's eight year old daughter Ava called as she looked out their living room window.

Grissom opened the door and nearly got knocked down as his three small children rushed the door.

"Hey guys," Jim said as bent down to give them hugs.

"You excited about the trip?"

"Mommy said I get to meet Cinderella," 3 year old Leila said with a smile on her face.

"I can't wait for the rides!" 6 year old Zachary said excitedly. He shared his father's love of roller coasters.

"Hey Jim," Sara said as she made her way down the stairs.

"Hey cookie. You sure you're ready for this? I remember taking Ellie when she was little. And I only had one child with me."

"Ah yes but that's what Gil's for. I'm putting him in charge. When it's time to leave the parks I'll have him be the bad guy and break the news. I'm just here for moral support," Sara said with smile.

"Gee thanks hon," Grissom said as he started bringing their luggage to the car.

Jim had offered to drive them to the airport and pick them up on their return.

"Thanks Gil, now it's nearly impossible for me to see out the rear window," Jim quipped as he motioned toward the luggage piled high in the trunk.

"Hey don't look at me. Look at Sara. She did the packing. I merely carried the bags to the car."

* * *

**At the end of each chapter I will be imparting a little Disney knowledge your way or asking you a Disney question which you can try and answer in your review Those who get it right will learn themselves a digital pair of Mickey Ears :).**

Today's Disney trivia: Cinderella's Castle is comprised of how many bricks?

"Is there something wrong with my packing?" Sara asked with a glare.

"Of course not dear it's perfect," Grissom said as he closed trunk.

Brass looked over at him and made a whipping noise.

"Hey Jim that's not funny."

"Buddy its hysterical. That little lady's got you so whipped..."

"Boys can we hurry it up please? If we miss the flight I'll you have explain to the kids why we had to postpone their trip to Disney."

Thirty minutes later Brass was pulling into the Delta Departures area of McCarran as Sara got the kids ready.

"Can we watch the movie now?" Zachary asked.

"Once we get on the plane sweetie. I promise."

Check-in had been uneventful until they reached the security checkpoint. Leila had been holding her stuffed butterfly Gracie and refused to let her go. The TSA officer told Grissom she had to put it on the belt to go through x-ray.

"Leila honey it's just for a minute okay? Gracie's just gonna have her picture taken," Grissom pleaded with his daughter. It didn't work and she started to cry.

"Come here baby," Sara said pulling her daughter in for a hug.

"Can you help mommy? I need help untying my shoes."

Leila nodded her head and put down Gracie and she reached for her mother's shoe laces. Grissom saw his opportunity quickly grabbing the toy before she noticed and placing it on the belt. After Sara removed her shoes and Leila's she picked the little girl up and proceeded to the metal detector's.

"She can't walk through with you," the officer said.

"You have to walk through one at a time."

Sara noticing her daughter's distress as she tried to put her down, was getting agitated. What difference did it make if they walked together or not?

Sara was holding a squirming toddler in one hand and her ID and boarding pass in the other. She asked the officer if he would hold her ID and boarding pass while she dealt with her daughter. When he noticed her LVPD ID he waved her through.

"You work for the LVPD?"

"Yes," she had answered.

"Sorry Ma'am I didn't know. You can walk through with her."

"Thank you," Sara said as she hurried to the end of the belt to retrieve Gracie.

"Here ya go sweetie," she said handing her daughter back her stuffed butterfly.

Grissom was already waiting with their other two children.

"Everything ok?" Grissom asked as he put his arm around his wife's waist as they walked toward their gate.

"Well despite the fact that Leila had a near nervous breakdown and we haven't even boarded the plane yet, yea I 'd say everything's fine. Family vacation here we come!"

Grissom laughed as he gave his wife a hug.

"Yes Disney here we come!"

"Delta Flight 788 to Orlando International is now boarding zones 1-3."

"That's us," Grissom said as he looked at their boarding passes.

Grissom put their carry ons in the overhead bin while Sara got the children seated and buckled.

Leila was seated by the window, Zachary was in the middle and Ava had the aisle seat. Sara and Grissom were sitting right behind Leila and Zachary and they were relived when no one took the aisle seat in their row.

Once the plane reached 10,000 feet and the captain turned off the seat belt sign Sara set up the children's portable DVD player. She'd once commented to Grissom that to a mother this was man's single greatest invention. If she ever met its creator she'd have to thank him.

"Did we decide on the movie?" Sara asked her children.

"Monster's Inc." The three said in unison.

"Ok, Monster's Inc it is."

Sara put the DVD player on Zachary's tray table so all the kids could see it. Then she handed each child their own set of headphone's. Once the kids were settled in a watching their movie Sara sat back in her seat leaning her head on Grissom's shoulder.

"Are you excited?" Grissom asked her as entwined his fingers with hers.

"I am. This is my first time going there too."

"Well I promise you, you're going to have the time of your life," he punctuated his statement by giving her quick kiss.

"Whatever you say prince charming," Sara settled back into her seat noting they had four hours left until their plane landed.


	2. Aloha and Welcome to the Polynesian

**Here's chapter2!! This is turning out to be one of my favorite stories to write!! I'm giddy just typing about it :) Thanks to all those who have reviewed and those who haven't but are still reading along!! Enjoy!**

* * *

As their plane touched down at Orlando International, Grissom gently shook his wife to wake her up.

"Sara honey we're here," he said as he placed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"I'm sorry I didn't even realize I fell asleep. We're the kids ok?"

"Yea they were fine. Once Monster's Inc finished I put in A Bug's Life."

"Of course you would," she said giving him a smile as she stood and stretched.

"Mommy when do you think we'll see Cinderella?" Leila asked her mother.

"I promise you we'll see her soon. If not today I'm sure we'll see her tomorrow." Sara hadn't told her daughter about the surprise she had planned for just the two of them. It was breakfast with the Princesses at Ariel's Grotto in Epcot. She couldn't wait to see the look on Leila's face when she took her there.

After exiting the plane they followed the signs that led to baggage claim and ground transportation. Grissom was amazed at the sheer size of the airport. Much bigger than McCarran. Turns out they needed to take a shuttle train from their terminal to the ground transportation area. The Grissom family waited patiently for the train but you could see the kids were barely containing their excitement.

"So dad which coaster should we hit first?" Zachary asked his father.

"Did you hear that Aerosmith's Rockin' Roller Coaster goes from 0-60 in less than 3 seconds! Oh and it even goes upside down!"

Grissom smiled. His son was just like him. Well except for the socially inept part. Thank God for that. Grissom and Sara were both grateful that none of their children had problems in that area.

"Yea I remember reading about that. But did you read about Mt. Everest? It even goes backwards at one point," Grissom told his son.

"Really?!"

"Well I can't wait for the Star Wars ride," Ava told her mother. Sara had always been a closeted Sci-fi fan and it seemed her daughter had followed suit.

They boarded the train and it was five minute ride to the opposite terminal. The baggage claim terminal seemed more like a mini-mall rather than an airport terminal. They made their way downstairs and towards the Disney's Magical Express counter. Disney offered a free service that brought you from the airport to your Disney resort and back again when your trip was over. You didn't have to collect your luggage. They mailed you special tags and within two hours of your arrival your bags were delivered to your room. On your return you could even check in and receive your boarding passes right at your hotel and they even delivered your luggage to your airline.

"Okay Dr. Grissom here are your boarding passes for the shuttle. If you and your family make your way over to the seating area behind us they will call you when it's time to board. Enjoy your stay and have a magical day," the cheery cast member said as she handed Grissom his boarding passes.

"Thank you."

"Okay guys let's go."

The waiting area was sectioned off by resort location. Each coach bus held people who were going to neighboring resorts. Their bus line consisted of people going to the Contemporary and Polynesian Resorts. They were staying at the Polynesian.

"Gil I was thinking that we could unpack then maybe explore the resort a little. Then later on we could go to the Downtown Disney Village, we could walk around see the shops and get dinner. Cause I think it's kind of late to start on one of the parks," Sara said as she looked over the itinerary she had typed up before they left.

"Sounds good honey."

Ten minutes later they were being called to board their bus. They took seats towards the middle and waited while everyone else got on. Once everyone was seated their driver introduced himself.

"Hello everyone! My name is Ray and I will be your driver on this Magical journey. As you will see there are TV screens in front of you. Once we hit the highway a video will start telling you all about the magic that is Walt Disney World. Until then unfortunately I will be your only source of entertainment," everyone on the bus laughed.

"So let me tell you a little bit about myself I have been working for Disney for about five years and before I moved to Orlando I was a long time resident of Las Vegas. Do we have any other Las Vegans on the bus with us today?"

All the members of the Grissom family raised their hands.

"Wow five of you? You're the first group I've had all week. Well just a word of warning here it tends to get pretty humid unlike the dry heat of Vegas. But if that becomes a problem I highly recommend Splash Mountain. This trip should take no more than forty minutes and in just about ten minutes the video should start. Till then I will let you in on some little known Disney facts. Can anyone tell me how many bricks make up Cinderella's Castle?"

Guesses ranging from 10-50,00 bricks were called out.

"Well those guesses were pretty good but the answer is actually zero. The Castle is made out of fiber glass not a single brick was used in its construction." **(A/N: There's you answer to last chapter's trivia question! Kudos to all who got it right :).**

Once they hit the highway the TV's turned on and a video began playing telling them all about the different things to do at Walt Disney World.

Within forty minutes they arrived at the Polynesian Resort.

"Well I hope you all enjoyed the ride and please enjoy your stay here in Walt Disney World."

The Grissoms made there way to the front desk to check-in.

"Hi we have a reservation under the last named Grissom,"

"Yes sir I'm just going to need to see ID for all adults in your party."

"Grissom handed the cast member his and Sara's ID's"

"Congratulations Dr. Grissom. As part of the year of Million Dreams you've been upgraded to a two bedroom suite. Here are your room keys. And here's a map highlighting the path to your building."

Grissom thanked the woman then told Sara about the good news.

He looked around the lobby of the hotel and noted the Tahitian theme. In the center of of the lobby was a water fall surrounded by palm trees and other native flora. Directly opposite the check-in desk was a large gift shop and to the right of that was another smaller shop that sold artwork and Jewelry. Before making their way out towards their room they decided to explore the building they were in which was known as the main lodge. They made their way up to the second floor where they found another small gift shop and two restaurants. One was similar to a Brazilian BBQ restaurant and they cooked the meats in front of you. Then there was a small coffee and a diner type restaurant. The cold also see from the balcony that the first floor also housed a small café. Towards the front of the second floor were automatic doors which led to the monorail.

It was a five minute walk to their suite which was located in the "Hawaii" house. One of the two bedrooms had a king size bed while the other room had two queen beds. Each room also had its own bathroom. The rooms were separated by a living room which had two couches and large screen TV. Each bedroom also had it's own balcony which looked out over the Seven Seas Lagoon.

"Look dad, it's Space Mountain!" Zachary said excitedly as he looked out over the water.

Sara started unpacking the children's clothes while Grissom started unpacking his and Sara's suitcase. Once all their bags were unpacked they decided to turn on the TV to see what activities were located at the resort and Downtown Disney Village.

* * *

Okay so this chapter's trivia question is: What animated movie was the first and only animated movie to be nominated for a best picture Academy Award? :)


End file.
